Verraten von Freunden, Geretten von Feinden
by Momoka Slytherin
Summary: An dem letzten Tag der Sommerferien findet Harry einen Brief von Dumbledore an die Dursleys, indem er die Dursleys dazu auffordert Harry zu brechen. Fassungslos darüber ist er an diesem Tag so neben der Spur, das er es am Ende des Tages bitter bereut. Am Bahnhof Kings Cross belauscht er dann auch noch ein Gespräch zwischen seinen besten Freunden welches für ihn wirklich ...
1. Chapter 1

Charaktere alle geliehen.  
Pairings: HP(LSG)/DM, SS/TMR, LM/NM, BZ/NL, FG/RL, GG/SS  
magische Wesen: Serenen (männliche Sirenen), Vampire, Dämonen, Elben, Werwölfe  
Achtung! Böser Dumbledore!

Hier ein video, es passt zwar nicht, aber ich finde es gut gemacht.

watch?v=XH9YYdl9zEk

An dem letzten Tag der Sommerferien findet Harry einen Brief von Dumbledore an die Dursleys, indem er die Dursleys dazu auffordert Harry zu brechen. Fassungslos darüber ist er an diesem Tag so neben der Spur, das er es am Ende des Tages bitter bereut. Am Bahnhof Kings Cross belauscht er dann auch noch ein Gespräch zwischen seinen besten Freunden welches für ihn wirklich eine Welt zusammen brechen lässt. Er geht allein in ein Abteil und weis nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen, bis er in Hogwarts ankommt und er den Beschluss des Ministeriums hört, der dafür sorgt das alle die die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern hatten, den Hut nocheinmal aufsetzen sollen. Ab diesem Moment wird sich viel verändern, er wird einige Überraschungen erleben und Situation überstehen müssen die ihm den Lebenswillen rauben können (müssen aber nicht!)

Bin gespannt was ihr von der Idee haltet, also hinterlasst bitte ein paar Reviews. Wenn Ihr Rechtschreibfehler entdeckt bitte melden! Und falls jemand möchte und diese Szenen gut schreiben kann, ich bräuchte jemanden der gute Misshandlungszenen und (natürlich) yaoi-szenen schreiben kann, denn ich bin zwar relativ fantasievoll doch kann ich die nicht schreiben, ich lese sie lieber. Also bitte wenn sich jemand dafür interessiert bitte bei mir melden.

LG  
MS

P.S. Keine Angst auch wenn es etwas dauert die Geschichte mache ich fertig, es gibt schon genug Geschichten die viel versprechend sind, aber einfach abgebrochen wurden.


	2. Chapter 2

So leise wie ich kann schleiche ich mich aus dem Schrank, den ich seit Anfang der Ferien wieder "bewohnen" darf, in die Küche um das Frühstück für meine herzallerliebsten Verwandten herzurichten. Ich nehme das Geschirr aus dem Schrank, gehe damit zum Tisch und decke ihn ordentlich, dabei hoffe ich das keiner meiner Verwandten irgendeinen Fehler entdeckt, denn seit ich wieder hier bin werde ich für den kleinsten Fehler bestraft. Nein das stimmt nicht seit dem Vernon mich vom Bahnhof abgeholt hat ist das so.

Flashback

Kaum bin ich aus der Absperrung zum Gleis 9 3/4, sehe ich Vernon auf mich zu kommen. So wie es aussieht hat er mal wieder sehr "gute" Laune. "Los Junge, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!" mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und läuft in einem Affentempo in Richtung Ausgang. Da ich keine Lust habe Ärger zu bekommen laufe ich ihm schnell nach (so schnell das eben mit einem Schrankkoffer und einer Eule geht). Als ich dann am Auto ankomme, habe ich erstmal Probleme meinen Koffer ins Auto zu kriegen, denn ich muss ihn ja alleine rein verfrachten. Kaum habe ich das geschafft und Hedwig in ihrem Käfig auch noch eingeräumt, steigt Vernon aus dem Auto aus und kommt wutschnaubend auf mich zu. Anscheinend war ich ihm nicht schnell genug, denn er fing an rumzubrüllen das das doch schneller geht und er wegen mir jetzt zu spät zum Abendessen kommt und während er das mir sagt fängt er an auf mich einzuprügeln. Ich meine ich bin wirklich schon so ein Verhalten von Vernon gewohnt, aber was ich nicht verstehe ist das er mich auf einmal in der Öffentlichkeit (auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Bahnhof) schlägt. Ich bekomme mit das einige Leute um uns herum nicht wissen wie sie sich verhalten sollen, doch keiner traut sich mir zu helfen. Als Vernon dann nach einiger Zeit aufhört, befinde ich mich in einer Art Dämmerzustand, mir sind die Schmerzen völlig egal, doch als ich mich dann aufrappel, obwohl mir alles wehtut, sehe ich mich erstmal um. Ein paar Leute sehen mich mitleidig oder auch geschockt an, doch um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, sehe ich ein paar Meter entfernt Severus Snape, die ganze Fam. Malfoy und ein mir unbekannten Mann, welche wohl nicht glauben können was sie gerade gesehen haben. Jedenfalls sehen Sie gerade so aus als ob sie Gespenster gesehen haben. Doch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken kann, hört man die Stimme Vernons über den gesamten Platz schallend. "Hey du Freak, wenn du nich sofort ins Auto steigst, gibt es dein bescheuertes Federvieh zu Essen!" (ist er nicht herzallerliebst?) Bei dieser Drohung zusammenzuckend, drehe ich mich schnell um und steige ins Auto ein.

Flashback Ende

Seit diesem Tag wird es immer schlimmer, es gibt keinen Tag an dem ich nicht "bestraft" werde. Meinen Zauberstab haben Sie verbrannt, zusammen mit sämtlichen Büchern die etwas mit Magie zu tun haben. Hedwig musste ich frei lassen, damit die Dursleys nicht doch noch auf die Idee kommen, die Drohung Vernons zu erfüllen, somit ist wenigstens sie in Sicherheit. Während all dem Grübeln mache ich gleichzeitig die Spiegeleier und den Speck fertig. Als ich damit ferig bin, fällt mein Blick auf einen Brief den wohl Vernon vergessen hat vor mir in Sicherheit zu bringen. Neugierig wie ich nun mal bin(was ich mir nicht abgewöhnen kann) verteile ich das Frühstück auf den Tellern und bringe es zum Tisch, dann wende ich mich dem Brief zu, denn es ist ein Brief mit erbrochenem Hogwartssiegel. Also schnappe ich ihn mir und fange an ihn zu lesen, denn ich hoffe das Dumbledore geschrieben hat, das ich zu den Weasleys oder in den Grimmauld Place kann. Doch was ich da lese entspricht wirklich nicht dem was ich erwartet habe und ich bin geschockt.  
Der GROßE, WEISE und MÄCHTIGE ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRICK BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, welcher für mich schon seit meinem 1. Schuljahr wie ein Großvater für mich war, bedient sich anscheinend seit Jahren an meinem Verließ und bezahlt die Dursleys dafür das sie mich schlecht behandeln und anscheinend sollte in diesen Ferien mein Wille gebrochen werden. Das beste an dem was er da schreibt ist das er beschreibt, das ich dann alles tun würde was er von Mir verlangt und ich wenn ich Voldemort besiegt habe., danach selbstverständlich aus lauter Verzweiflung darüber einen Menschen getötet zu haben Selbstmord begehe.  
Fassungslos darüber was ich gerade gelesen habe, lege ich den Brief zurück an seinen Platz und das zum Glück gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon höre ich wie jemand (mit starkem Übergewicht) die Treppe runterpoltert. Die Tür zum Wohn- und Esszimmer wird aufgerissen und herein stürmt Dudley, der sich sofort an den Tisch setzt und anfängt zu "essen"(eher fressen). "Hey, du Freak hast ja mal alles fertig was? Bin gespannt was Dad sagt!" und kaum hat er das gesagt kommen natürlich Vernon und Petunia. "Na sowas du Bengel hast es ja geschafft mal pünktlich fertig zu sein." sagt Vernon. "Dann kannst du dich ja jetzt um den Garten kümmern." meint Petunia nachdem sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hat und angefangen hat zu essen. "Du hast es gehört Junge also mach dich an die Arbeit" befiehlt mir Vernon darauf. "Jawohl Sir!" antworte ich abwesend und mache mich dann auf den Weg in den Garten. 


	3. Chapter 3

Im Garten angekommen gehe ich erstmal ins kleine Gartenhäußchen, indem sämtliche Gerätschaften untergebracht sind und hole mir den Rasenmäher.

Zeitsprung 15 min (im film der gefangene von askaban, kann man sehen das der garten nicht sonderlich groß ist)

Als ich mit dem Rasen mähen fertig bin und den Rasenmäher zurück ins Gartenhaus bringe, mache ich mir wieder Gedanken um den Brief. Wenn ich nur daran denke das Dumbledore, der Mann dem ich vertraut habe, sich an meinem Verließ zu schaffen gemacht hat, werde ich so wütend und ich frage mich wie ich das alles nicht bemerken konnte. Ich denke, ich werde in den nächsten Wochen mal einen Besuch bei Gringotts machen, es kann ja nicht sein das ich mich wie eine Weihnachtsgans ausnehmen lasse. Oh nein! Ich werde Dumbledore dafür bezahlen lassen, für das was er mir alles angetan hat. Kaum habe ich das beschlossen, sehe ich ein wutschnaubendes Walross (ähäm!). Oh Verzeihung! Ich meine natürlich einen wutschnaubenden Vernon, der mehr einem Walross gleicht, auf mich zukommen. Oh, oh! Ich ahne Böses!  
"Du mieser, kleiner Bastard wegen dir hat Dudley Bauchschmerzen. Du hast irgendwas in sein essen getan!" Kaum hat er das gesagt, fliegt schon eine seiner Fäuste auf mich zu und trifft mich im Gesicht. Scheiße, ich glaube meine Nase ist gebrochen, das tut wirklich verflucht weh, also versuche ich nun ihn zu beruhigen. "Aber Onkel Vernon..." "Nichts da Onkel Vernon, ich werde dir zeigen was passiert, wenn du meinst Dudley vergiften zu müssen." Mit diesen Worten prügelt er weiter auf mich ein. Als ich dann nach einigen Minuten nicht mehr stehen konnte, wegen den Schmerzen und auf dem Boden liege, fängt er an auf mich einzutreten, was mich dazu bringt vor Schmerzen zu schreien. Doch dann nach ein paar Minuten, wird es dunkel und ich werde ohnmächtig.

An einem anderen weit entfernten Ort (Slytherin Manor)

In einem Zimmer dieses riesigen Gemäuers befand sich ein grauäugiger, blonder, junger Mann welcher sich momentan vor Schmerzen windet. Plötzlich aber scheinen ihm die Schmerzen zuviel zu werden und er fing an zu schreien.

AAAAAAAHhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhrrrrrggg!

In zwei anderen Zimmern schrecken drei Personen aus ihrem Schlaf. Einmal wäre da Severus Snape, weltbester Potionsmaster, dann dessen, für alle Nicht-Deatheater vollkommen unbekannt, Ehemann Thomas Saphir Slyhterin-Gryffindor oder auch Tom Marvolo Riddle, der auch bekannt ist unter dem Namen Lord Voldemort (Severus hat eigntl. den Namen seines Mannes angenommen, geht aber unter seinem vorherigen Namen bei Dumbledore spionieren) und auch der Vater des grauäugigen jungen Mannes, welcher natürlich niemand anderes ist als Lucius Malfoy. Sofort als der nächste Schrei erschallt machen sich alle drei Männer fertig und hetzen in das Zimmer von Draco Malfoy.  
Als sie dort ankommen sehen sie wie sich der junge Mann vor Schmerzen windet und sich langsam verändert. Seine Haare wurden länger und gingen nun bis zur Mitte seines Rückens, er wurde gute 10 cm größer, seine Ohren spitzer und schlussendlich bleckte er seine Zähne wo man beobachten konnte wie seine Zähne spitz wurden. Nach mindestens 5 minuten war es vorbei und die Erwachsenen zogen sich ins Esszimmer zurück um ihr weiteres vorgehen zu besprechen.

"Severus würdest du bitte einen Seelengefährtenbestimmungstrank brauen? Damit wir Draco mit ihm binden können?" wurde der Potionsmaster von dem besorgten Vater gefragt. "Natürlich ich setzte mich heute Abend daran, aber du weißt das er 1 Woche braucht?" kommt es retour. "Natürlich, aber es muss schleunigst passieren, er wird bald sein erstes Blut brauchen und dazu eignet sich nunmal am besten das des Seelengefährten, vor allem da Draco ja ein Vampir/Elb Mix ist." antwortet Lucius. "Da wir das geklärt haben, sollten wir uns aber auch darüber Gedanken machen, sobald das neue Schuljahr beginnt einen Ilusionszauber auf ihn zu legen, schließlich wollen wir nicht Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit erregen, oder?" kommt es vom Dunklen Lord. Die anderen beiden nicken, denn darin sind sie sich alle einig, bevor sie genaureres vom Alten über seine Pläne wissen, wollen sie nicht entdeckt werden.

Wieder bei Harry

Als ich wieder aufwachte, fühlte ich mich wie von einem LKW überfahren. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt als ich meinen Oberkörper aufrichtete um zu sehen, wo ich mich gerade befinde. Ich stelle fest das ich im Keller bin und am unteren Ende der Treppe liege. Vernon wird mich doch nicht die Treppe runter geworfen haben, oder? Ich beantworte mir die Frage praktisch selbst, als ich versuche aufzustehen, denn die Schmerzen werden unerträglich. Dennoch muss ich es schaffen auf zustehen und diese verdammte Treppe hochgehen, denn ich muss wissen wie lange ich schon bewusstlos hier unten gelegen habe, nicht das ich den Zug verpasse und dann bei den Dursleys bleiben muss. Ja das würde vor allem Dubledore in den Kram passen, aber nicht mit mir! Also sammle ich meine Kraftreserven und stehe langsam, unter extremen Schmerzen auf und nach kurzer Zeit habe ich es geschafft. Ich stehe, zwar etwas schwankend und die Umgebung dreht sich noch ein bisschen und ein paar der Wunden sind auch wieder aufgegangen, wobei ich vielleicht auch erwähnen sollte das ich auf einmal Atemprobleme habe, aber um das alles werde ich mich in Hogwarts kümmern, denn dort kann ich mich in Ruhe ausruhen und heilen. Aber zurück zu dieser Treppe, die ich mich langsam,schwankend und keuchend, mit Schmerzen hochkämpfe. Dann endlich, ich musste zwar einige Pausen machen, doch ich habe es geschafft , ich bin am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen. Keuchend stehe ich da und versuche die Schmerzen in meinem Brustkorb zu verdrängen. Als ich es dann nach einer Weile halbwegs geschafft habe, öffne ich die Tür und schleiche mich in die Küche, denn die Uhr dort ist leichter zu erreichen. Nun stehe ich in der Küche und kann es nicht glauben, ich lag 12 Stunden dort unten und habe nur noch 1 1/2 Stunden Zeit um mich fertig zu machen. Kaum habe ich das gedacht kommt auch schon meine herzallerliebste Tante um die Ecke vom Wohnzimmer. "Freak, Vernon wird dich gleich zum Bahnhof fahren und dann wirst du gefälligst nie wieder hier auftauchen, du bist nur eine Plage und ich bin froh wenn ich dich nie wieder sehen muss!" verkündet sie mir mit blitzenden Augen. Während ich nur denken kann "endlich weg von hier!". 


	4. Chapter 4

Auf der Fahrt nach Kings Cross versuche ich, nicht dauernd irgendwie anzustoßen, was allerdings nicht so leicht ist, da der Killerwal am Lenkrad nämlich extra schnell und kantig fährt um mir so noch mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten. Ihr wisst ich bin eigentlich ziemlich teperamentvoll (zu sehen in HP 3, als er seine Tante aufbläst) und so hofft er mich aus der Reserve zu locken, damit ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle halten kann und er wieder einen Grund hat mich zu "bestrafen". Ein Glück für mich das dies mein vorletztes Jahr in Hogwarts ist, was also heißt das ich nur noch ein mal zurück zu den Dursleys muss. "Bengel ich hoffe dir ist klar, das ich im nächsten Sommer nicht mehr so gutmütig sein werde? Ich werde dir schon noch Manieren beibringen! Hihihihi!" Momentmal hat der mir grad angekündigt das es nächsten Sommer schlimmer wird? Ohh Dumbledore ich werde mich noch an Ihnen rächen, ich lass mich doch nicht für dumm verkaufen!  
Mich stark beherrschend schweige ich weiter und warte darauf, das wir endlich am Bahnhof ankommen.

30 min später

Nun stehe ich vor dem wunderschönen Zug und halte Ausschau nach meinen Freunden, dabei bemerke ich einen hellblonden Kopf der sich durch die Menge zum Zug kämpft. Als er dort nach einiger Zeit ankommt und sich umsieht erkenne ich ihn erst. Es ist Draco Malfoy und wie ich sehe kommen gerade seine Eltern, Snape und der mir immernoch unbekannte Mann um ihn zu verabschieden. Ich starre ihn an, wie lange kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich tu es. Ich habe plötzlich so einen Drang zu ihm zu rennen, doch ich kann mich gerade noch so zurückhalten, schließlich sind wir Erzfeinde, da kann ich doch nicht einfach zu ihm rennen und ihn umarmen? Da höre ich plötzlich mir bekannte Stimmen meine besten Freunde sind wohl grad aufgetaucht und ich verstecke mich hinter einer der Säulen, doch was ich jetzt zu hören bekomme kann ich einfach nicht glauben.

"Mensch Mine, warum müssen wir uns Potter schon wieder antun? Kann der nicht einfach abkratzen und wir wären ihn los?" fragte mein ehemals bester Freund, meine ehemals beste Freundin.  
"Ron du weißt doch, er muss erst Voldemort besiegen und Ginny heiraten, dann kann er abkratzen, schließlich bekommt dann deine Familie sein ganzes Geld und wir wollen ja auch was davon haben, nicht?"  
"Ja das ist das Einzige wozu er gut ist! Ha, wir bekommen jeden Monat Geld damit wir ihm vorspielen seine Freunde zu sein und ihm fällt nichts auf. Da frag ich mich doch, wie blöd kann man sein?"  
"Ja da hast du recht, aber vergiss nicht für jedes gefakte Abenteuer, welches wir für ihn erschaffen haben und mitgemacht haben, haben wir ja auch noch extra Geld bekommen, sonst hättest du dir deinen neuen Besen ja gar nicht kaufen können."  
"Oh mach dir da keine Gedanken ich hab sehr viel von dem Geld gespart, auch wenn es mich ankotzt davon auch wenn es wenig sein mag, ihm dann noch Geburtstags- und Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen."  
"Tja Kopf hoch, Schatz ist ja nur noch für ein Jahr!"  
"Gott sei Dank! Komm lass uns jetzt ein Abteil suchen und uns für diesen jämmerlichen Helden fertig machen."  
"In Ordnung!"

So verschwinden Sie aus meiner Reichweite und ich stehe geschockt immernoch an dieser Säule.

====================================================================

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es so kurz ist?  
Es wäre auch toll wenn ihr ein paar reviews dalassen könntet.

So das wars von mir bis bald.

M:S


End file.
